callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Drakon
The Drakon is a semi-automatic sniper rifle featured in Call of Duty: Black Ops III. It was cut from Call of Duty: Black Ops 4. Call of Duty: Black Ops III Campaign The Drakon is one of the most effective weapons in campaign mode. Its low recoil and exceptional damage allow easy handling of even the most difficult situations. For example, a Warlord will go down with about twelve shots to the chest, and a P.A.W.W.S. will go down with only a little over a full magazine of Drakon ammunition. Its scope allows for picking off enemy soldiers from long distances, as most enemies are unable to effectively counter long-range sniper fire. With the addition of a close-range optic such as an ELO or Varix 3, the Drakon can be adapted for close-quarters use. The only real detriment to using the Drakon is its low hipfire accuracy, but its exceptional performance while aiming largely offsets this. Specifications *Ammo: 7.63x54mm *Length: 905mm *Weight: 6.67kg *Barrel: 650mm *Production Years: 2040 - Present *Country of Origin: Singapore Multiplayer The Drakon is a default sniper rifle, being unlocked at all times without the need for an Unlock Token. Its damage is lower than the other sniper rifles, being capable of one-shots only to the neck and head region in core modes. However, its low recoil and higher fire rate allow for easy consecutive shots, making it more consistent and generally easier to use than bolt-action sniper rifles as one can use it similarly to semi-automatic assault rifles. Zombies The Drakon is available for purchase in Zombies through use of the Mystery Box in Shadows of Evil, The Giant, Der Eisendrache, Zetsubou No Shima, Gorod Krovi, Revelations, and all Zombies Chronicles maps. It comes with 20 bullets in the magazine and 100 reserve ammo. It has very high damage, rivaling that, of the Ray Gun, as it has a one-shot kill anywhere on the body up to the mid-teen rounds, where it becomes a two-shot kill at the lower parts of the body but stays a one-shot kill from the chest up. It also has a decent reload speed and magazine size. However, the Drakon's reserve ammo is somewhat low compared to some other powerful weapons like the Ray Gun. Double Tap Root Beer 2.0 is a good perk to use with this weapon as it increases the already high damage of the Drakon, meaning it will retain its one-shot-kill status for a longer period of time. Using the ELO Sight can make the Drakon act like a semi-automatic assault rifle, as it makes it have far less zoom, which is useful in Zombies because most of the time players are fighting in close-quarters. The Varix 3 can allow the player to still use the Drakon in a sniping role while also making it perform better in close-quarters; however, the player must switch between zoom levels when using it in different range situations. The Recon Sight can act as a balance between the ELO Sight and the Varix 3 as it can make it viable for short-range while still being viable for long-range, without the player having to switch between zoom levels like with the Varix 3. When Pack-a-Punched, it becomes the Bahamut with the reserve ammo increased to 140, and receives the FMJ attachment. It is a powerful gun in the later rounds, as it is capable of killing zombies with a single bullet to the head if the player has Double Tap Root Beer 2.0. Its exceptional headshot damage allows players to engage hordes of zombies with ease. However, the Bahamut is more suited to a camping role than a training role, as its low hipfire accuracy means that the player must sacrifice mobility in order to zoom in, which can prove troublesome while training. Regardless, the Bahamut is one of the most effective weapons in the game and should not be overlooked. Drakon vs Bahamut Attachments (MP) *Recon Sight (unlocked at weapon level 2) *Suppressor (unlocked at weapon level 3) *Ballistics CPU (unlocked at weapon level 4) *Varix 3 (unlocked at weapon level 5) *Fast Mag (unlocked at weapon level 6) *FMJ (unlocked at weapon level 7) *Thermal Sight (unlocked at weapon level 8) *Extended Mags (unlocked at weapon level 9) *ELO (unlocked at weapon level 10) *Rapid Fire (unlocked at weapon level 11) *Stock (unlocked at weapon level 12) Gallery Drakon BO3.png|The Drakon in first person Drakon Scope ADS BO3.png|Aiming down the scope Call of Duty: Black Ops 4 The Drakon was seen in the hands of Stanton Shaw in a trailer for the Zombies map IX. However, the weapon didn't make it to the final game. Trivia *Though the Pack-a-Punched Drakon shows the Extended Mag model, it is purely aesthetic, as the gun itself does not have increased magazine size. *The Pack-a-Punched Drakon's name, Bahamut comes from the mythological beast from Islamic myths. Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops III Sniper Rifles Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops III (comic) Weapons